<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Fly me to the Moon by Djapchan, platinum_firebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162970">[Podfic] Fly me to the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird'>platinum_firebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is humming a song and his husband Neroon needles him to sing it properly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Cole/Neroon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Fly me to the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This multivoice podfic was recorded for the PODFIC + MAKING MUSIC = LOVE Challenge, for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Listen to the podfic on</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BgIIsIrFs_QyPB1baM3fFQjdyi_I4qnf/view?usp=sharing">Google</a></p><p><strong>Download the podfic via</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/uftotcwh1bq5n86/B5_Fly_me_to_the_Moon.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CAST:</strong>
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird">platinum_firebird</a> as Marcus Cole<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a> as Neroon</p><p>
  <strong>SINGING:</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird">platinum_firebird</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>EDITOR:</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>COVER ART:</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird">platinum_firebird</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SPECIAL:</strong>
</p><p>This mini-podfic was recorded as reaction to the podfic above for the CHARACTER COVER challenge for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.</p><p>You see, I (Djap) can't really sing, but for some reason I am convinced so can't Neroon. Here's my version of him singing Marcus' song for 'Valen'stines Day :) Listen at your own risk!</p><p> </p><p>Listen to the <strong>mini-podfic</strong> on <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HZcrYNYccycfLlfwvOsfO60DtN1WFWWp/view?usp=sharing">Google</a><br/>
Download the <strong>mini-podfic</strong> via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/jholycprdoq1hu5/B5_Fly_me_to_the_moon_Neroon%2527s_V-Day_gift.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>